United States Air Force
='UNITED STATES AIR FORCE'= The United States Air Force (USAF) is the aerial warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven American uniformed services. Initially part of the United States Army, the USAF was formed as a separate branch of the military on 18 September 1947 under the National Security Act of 1947. It is the most recent branch of the U.S. military to be formed, and is the largest and one of the world's most technologically advanced air forces. The USAF articulates its core functions as Nuclear Deterrence Operations, Special Operations, Air Superiority, Global Integrated ISR, Space Superiority, Command and Control, Cyberspace Superiority, Personnel Recovery, Global Precision Attack, Building Partnerships, Rapid Global Mobility and Agile Combat Support. The Air Force is a military service within the Department Of The Air Force, one of the three military departments of the Department Of War. The Air Force is headed by the civilian Secretary Of The Air Force, who is appointed by the President with the advice and consent of the Senate. The highest-ranking military officer in the Department of the Air Force is the Chief Of Staff Of The Air Force who exercises supervision over Air Force units, and serves as a member of the Joint Chiefs Of Staff. Air Force combat forces are assigned, as directed by the Secretary of War, to the Combatant Commanders, and neither the Secretary of the Air Force nor the Chief of Staff have operational command authority over them. The United States Air Force provides air support to ground troops and aids in the recovery of troops in the field. 'Headquarters Air Force' 'The Air Staff' *Chief Of Staff Of The Air Force **Vice Chief Of Staff Of The Air Force ***Assistant Vice Chief Of Staff Of The Air Force **Chief Master Sergeant Of The Air Force ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Personnel ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Operations ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Installations & Logistics ***Deputy Chief Of War-Fighting Integration And Chief Information Officer ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Plans & Programs ****Director For Studies & Analyses, Assessments And Lessons Learned ****Assistant Chief of Staff For Strategic Deterrence And Nuclear Integration ****Chief Of Security Forces ****Chief Of Communication & Information ****Judge Advocate General *****Surgeon General *****Air Force Historian ***Chief Of The Air Force Reserve ***Director Of The Air National Guard ****Director Of Tests And Evaluation ****Chief Of Chaplain Services ****Chief Of Safety ****Chief Scientist Of The U.S. Air Force 'Major Commands' *'U.S. Air Force Africa Command' **'01st Air Force - Fighters' **'13th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Air Education And Training Command' **'02nd Air Force - Fighters' **'14th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Central Command' **'03rd Air Force - Fighters' **'15th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Europe Command' **'04th Air Force - Fighters' **'16th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force North Command' **'05th Air Force - Fighters' **'17th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Pacific Command' **'06th Air Force - Fighters' **'18 Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Reserve Command' **'07th Air Force - Fighters' **'19th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Special Operations Command' **'08th Air Force - Fighters' **'20th Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force South Command' **'09th Air Force - Fighters' **'21st Air Force - Bombers' *'U.S. Air Force Strategic Command' **'10th Air Force - Light Transport' **'22nd Air Force - Heavy Transport' *'U.S. Air Force Strike Command' **'11th Air Force - Nuclear Bombers' **'23rd Air Force - Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles' *'U.S. Air Force Transportation Command' **'12th Air Force - Eastern Hemisphere' **'24th Air Force - Western Hemisphere' 'Templates' *1C4X1 - Tactical Air Control Party (TACP) *1T0X1 - Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (SERE) *1T2X1 - Pararescue *3P0X1 - Security Forces *3P0X1A - Military Working Dog handler *3P0X1B - Combat Arms Training and Maintenance *4N1X1 - Surgical Service *7S - Special Investigations (OSI) *9L000 - Interpreter/Translator *11GX - Generalist Pilot *11KX - Trainer Pilot *44YX - Critical Care Medicine *51JX - Judge Advocate *52RX - Chaplain *71SX - Special Investigator *97E0 - Executive Officer <<<< BACK